


Recessional

by Heroesareoverwith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a chance meeting with a guy while waiting for a flight back to New York.  The guy falls asleep on his shoulder for a while and then leaves.  Derek is sure he will never see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recessional

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really short and probably really terrible and not edited. But I was listening to Recessional by Vienna Teng and I just had to write it. So there you go.

It wasn’t like they knew each other. They had just met at the airport when the boy decided to sit next to him, drop his worn out, tired-looking backpack on the floor next to Derek’s messenger bag, and settle into the seat. Derek had done his best to just ignore him. He had been trying to read his Nook, but because he kept dozing off, he managed to read the same sentence several times over. With the boy sitting next to him, he felt like he wouldn’t get any reading done still.

The boy sunk low in his seat, legs spread open, looking at his phone. He was wearing a flannel shirt, shades of red and blue, and it looked beautiful with his skin tone. His skin that looked absolutely perfect with all of its moles and freckles dotting it. He looked smooth, like if Derek touched him, he would feel akin to satin. And his eyelashes, and his eyes, and his lips. Derek could go on and on in his head and never be able to describe the stranger perfectly. Which he had to admit, was a little bit pathetic. He didn’t know him at all. But he found himself completely captivated. And he found himself regretting his corduroy jacket, because it wasn’t very flattering on him.

“It’s really beautiful here,” the boy spoke up, gesturing to the window. Derek looked in the general direction before he looked back at the boy. He was now staring at him, and Derek felt himself lose all nerve. The sun was setting, and it somehow managed to hit the kid’s face so perfectly that he seemed illuminated.

“Yeah,” was all that he could manage to response before he looked back down at his e-reader. The boy hadn’t said anything else after, but he kept furiously typing away on his phone.

The kid was bold, just falling asleep on a stranger like this. How old was he anyway? He couldn’t be more than eighteen, which would make him way too young for Derek, legalities or not. Not that he was old necessarily, but Derek didn’t think that (if the kid was at least eighteen) eight years was a good idea. Which is why he should not be thinking about how beautiful the kid’s lips are, or how much he would like to just run his thumb over the guy’s cheek. Except those thoughts had him forgetting why he shouldn’t be thinking about it in the first place.

A half hour had passed, and the boy had fallen asleep. Which was ironic because Derek now, even after he had been trying so hard not to doze off, was wide away with the knowledge that the guy was right next to him. Not only right next to him, but with his head on Derek’s shoulder. His lips were parted, his eyes were closed, and Derek could hear the small, slow intakes of breath coming from him. Lines were starting to form on his face from where they had been resting against the fabric of Derek’s jacket.

“Passengers for flight 702, we are calling all passengers for flight 702. Connecting flight from California to New York,” Derek heard from the speaker above his head. He had been listening to them call his flight for the last ten minutes. It was probably the last call, but he just couldn’t move with the boy resting on him like this. It was a miracle that the boy could sleep through all of the noise, really.

But there was absolutely no reason for him to be staying. Logically, he should push the kid off and get on his flight. He needed to head back to New York. He had been in California on business, and it had not gone well, and all he wanted was his own bed. But his skin felt warm. This all meant nothing, but Derek could not force himself to budge. He was almost nervous to move.

And in a few minutes, Derek found himself imagining as many possible scenarios as he could. That the boy would wake up, and smile, and tell him that he was heading to New York too. That they would end up talking (once he got over his nervousness) and find out how much they had in common. They would end up exchanging numbers somehow. Or Derek would find his phone and have to get it to him. Or Derek would end up dropping his wallet and the boy would find it and return it (although that took a lot of trust and hope for that to be true). But none of these things were going to happen. And Derek should get up and take his flight before he would miss it, because waiting around like this for a stranger was completely stupid. He didn’t know anything about the boy next to him. What if he didn’t even like guys? Derek was just getting too far ahead of himself. But really, maybe all he wanted to know what who he was.

And that’s when the boy’s phone started ringing. It made Derek jump, because he thought it had been on vibrate. But maybe he turned up the volume when he started to sleep? Still, the guy woke up, and rubbed his eyes, and looked at Derek groggily. It seemed to take him a moment to register that it was his phone, or that he was sleeping on the shoulder of someone he didn’t know. He jumped away from Derek, a blush quickly filling his cheeks.

“Whoa, sorry! Sorry, wow, I didn’t mean to totally fall asleep on you like that.” He said quickly, his hand diving into the pocket of his jeans to answer the call. He flashed a nervous grin at him, Derek simply shrugged. When the boy saw who the caller was, he made a face, pinched the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and leaned down to grab his bag. “Uh, anyway, see you around.”

And then he was gone. And Derek felt cold suddenly.

“Last call, Flight 702 to New York.”

He quickly stood up and rushed to his gate. The flight seemed incredibly long, and Derek couldn’t take his mind off of the way he felt. Just one of those passing, fleeting moments, right? Like when you swore you were in love with the person you saw driving in the car next to you. They had shared a moment, and now it was gone.

That still didn’t stop him from thinking of Stiles for a few weeks afterward. Once he had officially decided that thinking about a guy he said literally one word to for longer than a day was past creepy, he forced himself to stop. (It was nearly impossible, but he managed.)

~~~

Months passed since the encounter at the terminal, and Derek had managed to move on from it. He had gone on a couple of dates, but nothing had been too serious. No one had really struck his interest like the guy had at the airport, but he knew that there was about a one in a million chance that he was ever going to see the kid again. Hell, he probably had a better chance of winning the lottery than he did at meeting him.

That one in a million chance happened while Derek was going to meet Cora at a café not far away from NYU. He was texting her that he was there, and she should get there soon or he would leave and she complained back to him. He still smirked though. He wasn’t going to just leave.

When he walked in, he immediately walked to the counter, got his drink, and then moved to sit at the normal table he and Cora took while there. Except someone was sitting there already. Some kid whose head was tucked in a beanie and his face completely sucked into a laptop. Derek noticed his hands and forearms, with the guy’s sleeves pulled up to his elbows. They were attractive. But just out of spite for the guy being at his table, Derek snorted at the sight. He took a seat at the table next to it and sipped on his drink. It was the first time he got a look at the guy’s face.

Immediately, Derek’s mouth fell open and he got close to dropping his drink before he managed to set it on the table. As if sensing that someone was staring at him, the guy looked up and glanced at Derek. He did a double take, and when his eyes settled on Derek for the second time, his lips parted too.

“Uh, you’re-“ The guy started.

“The guy from the airport,” Derek answered, swallowing a bit roughly. What if that wasn’t what the guy was going to say?

“Yeah, the guy I totally fell asleep on,” Stiles said, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Derek’s chest swelled realizing that Stiles remembered him. “Wow, this is weird.”  
“Yeah, weird,” Derek mumbled. But he was already wondering if it would be even weirder to ask Stiles for his number. “I’m Derek,” he managed, holding out his hand.  
“Derek,” the guy grinned before shaking his hand. “I’m Stiles.”

The two ended up talking until Cora got there. And even when Cora did get there, they invited Stiles to sit with them. Stiles had been on his way back to California from New York, because he was doing his orientation at NYU. He was definitely at least 18.

Derek debated giving Stiles his number all night, but he didn’t have to worry too much, because before Stiles left, he shoved his phone into Derek’s hand with a very confident demand of “give me your number, we can totally hang out sometime.”

Derek decided he was buying a lottery ticket on his way home.


End file.
